


You Didn't Have to Ask

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bobby likes it though, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hanbin blushes a lot, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Bobby, Virgin Hanbin, bottom hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin watches the actors in a poorly-made soap opera make out. He gets curious and asks Bobby about it. Bobby was generous enough to teach him everything he needs to know, including sex.(inspired by Jules' line in Euphoria, "i want you to wanna kiss me so bad that you don't even ask")





	You Didn't Have to Ask

Hanbin was fidgeting, looking down at his sweater paws and then back at Bobby's eyes. _'What's taking him so long?'_ he thinks. But then again, he regrets asking. What if things become awkward in return? He shakes his head and decides to stand up, tries to escape the situation, a thing which he always does and seems to be good at. Bobby catches his arm and pulls it, causing him to sit on his lap.  
  
They look at each other for awhile. He waits again. Bobby leans in to whisper. "You didn't have to ask."  
  
  
  
  
It started out like this. Hanbin and Bobby went to the same high school. They've been friends since. When Hanbin decided to pursue music in a prestigious university at their place after they've graduated, Bobby decided to follow suit.  
  
Things went well for the both of them. As friends, of course, but you see, they've been friends for quite a while that lines started to get blurry.  
  
So as they lay beside each other on Bobby's bed, Hanbin decides to confess something.  
  
They were watching a badly made soap opera. Bobby liked the actress so he was pretty invested in it and Hanbin decided to give it a chance.  
  
It wasn't until things got hot that he's thought of something really ridiculous and maybe even borderline absurd, at least for the both of them.  
  
The two main characters just started making out. Hanbin's face reddened. It wasn't the first time he saw people kissing. He even witnessed one himself. (Countless of times it was Bobby and his girls.) Bobby was beside him, and he got curious.  
  
"I've never been kissed before." he murmured, loud enough for Bobby to hear.  
  
Honestly though, Bobby hears everything. Even his tiniest whispers. Just like how he sees everything. He's pretty good at his senses. No, Bobby's pretty good at everything he does.  
  
Bobby scoffed, eyes not breaking apart from the television. "I've kissed you before though." He said this like it was a thing they do normally. But it only happened once.  
  
Hanbin shook his head. "That was a quick one. And you were drunk. What I meant is, I've never been kissed like that." His lips pointed at the actors on the screen, who's still making out.  
  
Bobby wasn't looking, so he asked. "Like, with tongue?"  
  
He doesn't seem fazed about it though. Hanbin, on the other hand, was. His face turned into a deep shade of red. He thanked the gods Bobby wasn't looking at him because he would be much more embarrassed as he already was.  
  
He was quiet for a while. Until Bobby turned his head to look at him, possibly waiting for his answer. He nodded then looked away. He heard Bobby clicked his tongue, a thing he does whenever he's unsure of something. He called for him.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Bin?"  
  
He looked at Bobby's eyes, he was sure he was genuinely asking him what he wanted him to do, and then he looked at Bobby's lips.  
  
It has been exactly a week since he figured out he might have small, tiny, little, just a pinch of crush with Bobby. And that he wanted to kiss those plump pink lips of his. That he dreams about it almost every night ever since his realization. But he doesn't have a single idea how...  
  
"Likemaybeteachmehowtokissorsomethinglikeitwouldbeweirdiknow" he breathed "butyoudon'thavetodoitifyoudon'treallywanti'mjustaskingcoz" he stopped for a moment.  
  
Bobby was looking at him, confused as hell, but he heard and understood every word Hanbin said. Despite that, he still asked. "What?"  
  
Hanbin took a deep breath before saying, a little more slowly. "I want you..to teach me...how."  
  
  
  
  
So he finds himself on Bobby's lap. His knees pressed on both of Bobby's hips, arms on his shoulders, and a ridiculously close gap between his face and Bobby's. It makes him feel a little dizzy. His heart was pounding so hard.  
  
"Didn't know you were a virgin." Bobby teases, fingers catching the stray hairs on Hanbin's forehead.  
  
The comment makes Hanbin blush even harder. "Please," He goes on to roll his eyes. "you always tease me about it."  
  
Bobby laughs. "Yeah, but I didn't know you were like really a virgin."  
  
"Can we just get on with it?"  
  
Hanbin didn't think it was possible for him to even blush just as much as he was blushing right now.  
  
He laughs again. "Okay, antsy."  
  
Bobby goes on to put his hands on top of Hanbin's, "First off, you put your arms at my back of my neck." guiding them to where he says they should be.  
  
Hanbin takes notes of the little details. Like how Bobby said "my neck" instead of "your partner's neck" like he would always just do this with Bobby. That would most likely be true, only if Bobby lets him. Because as of the moment, he couldn't think of anyone he wants to kiss that isn't Bobby.  
  
Bobby leans in closer. Hanbin panics.  
  
"D-do I close my eyes or--"  
  
"Shh. Bin, just don't think about it too much." Bobby's warm hand caresses his face. "Okay?"  
  
Hanbin nods. Reassured. He's still nervous.  
  
Just before their lips touch, he closes his eyes.  
  
Bobby's lips were warm on his. When he starts moving he panics again, pulling away. Bobby looks at him, confused.  
  
"I-I don't know how..."  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
He leans in again. This time it went smoothly. His lips moving against his, gently guiding him to a rhythm he becomes familiar with after a few seconds. He kisses back. It lacks finesse but Bobby thinks it was awesome. And Hanbin learns fast.  
  
Bobby's hands were on the small of Hanbin's back, rubbing it up and down. He never thought he would get to teach Hanbin how to kiss. It wasn't enough for him though, he wants more. So he bites Hanbin's lower lip causing him to open his mouth and let his tongue in. Their tongues collide. Bobby sucks Hanbin's tongue coaxing a soft moan against his mouth. He feels Hanbin replicate what he just did and he moans too.  
  
His lips went down to the corner of Hanbin's mouth as he hears him catching his breath, arms tight around his neck. He lowers his lips to Hanbin's neck, sucking and biting until it leaves a mark. He licks the fresh hickey earning another moan from Hanbin.  
  
Bobby's head goes up to look at Hanbin after being satisfied at the mark he just gave him. "You're a natural." he says, smiling at him.  
  
Hanbin blushes. He blushes so easily Bobby thinks it's adorable. When he moves his hips towards Bobby, he felt him hard under him. His eyes widened.  
  
Bobby doesn't look at him. He turns the television off without moving Hanbin off of him. "I'm gonna take care of that later, sorry." he says.  
  
Hanbin wasn't sure if Bobby is embarrassed or something but he refuses to look at him so he assumed Bobby feels embarrassed.  
  
"I wanna try something." he gathers the courage to ask. Tries rolling his hips towards Bobby giving him a little bit of friction.  
  
Bobby grunts. He holds Hanbin's hips down to stop him from moving dangerously close to his dick. "Bin, stop." he says it like a warning.  
  
"I wanna try something, Bobby." he repeats, completely ignoring Bobby's warning as he brings his fingers to the elastic of Bobby's sweatpants.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wanna help you out."  
  
"Be specific."  
  
Hanbin goes silent. He thinks about backing out but when he looks at Bobby's hard dick through his sweatpants (he knows full well Bobby's not wearing any underwear), he swallows his pride yet again.  
  
"Wanna suck you off." he looks directly at Bobby as he says this.  
  
Bobby lets out a curse. "Do you know how?"  
  
Hanbin shakes his head, blushing once more.  
  
"Bin, you don't have to, really, I said I'm gonna take care of it." Bobby says.  
  
"But I want to."  
  
He hears Bobby whisper '_fuck_' while looking away.  
  
"Please?" That was enough to send Bobby off. He finds himself agreeing to Hanbin's wish. Watches as Hanbin pulls down his sweatpants. Watches him free his dick. Watches his eyes go wide. Watches him lick his lips as nervous hand grips his dick.  
  
"Just lay off on the teeth and you'll do well."  
  
Hanbin nods absent-mindedly. He was caught off guard, looking at Bobby's dick for the first time. He was nervous too. What if Bobby doesn't like it? What if he doesn't cum? And here he was telling him he wants to help but what if he can't?  
  
All his thoughts vanished when he first licks the tip of Bobby's dick. He starts licking the whole of it, making it wet and slick. His tongue swirls around the head and when he hears Bobby's low moans he was encouraged to close his mouth on it and finally suck him.  
  
He takes him bit by bit. He chokes a little when Bobby's length hit the back of his throat. He pulls off and gasps for air. Bobby's hand came ruffling in his hair. "You're doing good, Bin. You don't have to take it all in."  
  
Hanbin completely ignores that and focuses on taking Bobby all the way. He wasn't small so he had a hard time before he finally did it. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head up and down, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. _Fuck_. Do that again."  
  
"_Fuck_, Bin." Bobby's hips snap up and Hanbin feels tears at the side of his eyes. He likes it though. He likes how Bobby used him to pleasure himself.  
  
Bobby moans Hanbin's name a few times. His dick hitting the back of Hanbin's throat, fingers tight around Hanbin's hair. He had only dreamed about doing this with Hanbin. He's got he lips for it. And seeing those lips wrapped around his dick sent him over the edge. Hanbin cups his balls and that was it for him.  
  
He comes down Hanbin's throat with a long "Fuck." and releases him. He throws his head down the bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about how he just had the best head of his life, and it was from a virgin and his best friend.  
  
Hanbin sits on his lap again. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Did I do well?" he asks innocently.  
  
Bobby curses inside his head. "You just swallowed my cum, _baby_, you did fucking awesome."  
  
Hanbin smiles, his face turning red at the endearment.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He pulls Hanbin for a kiss, tasting himself on the other's tongue. Now, Hanbin knows what to do. He licks Bobby's lower lip, sucking on it, and nibbling as Bobby moans against him.  
  
Bobby changes their position so that he's now on top. He pulls Hanbin's sweater over his head to take it off. Seconds later, Hanbin's pants were gone too. He takes a moment to look at Hanbin's body. Absorbs how perfect he is, all in his naked glory.  
  
"I like you like this." he whispers.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Naked, and under me."  
  
Hanbin covers his face with his hands and Bobby grabs and puts them over his head, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He goes on to lick Hanbin's tattoo, all the way down to his chest, tongue toying with his nipples. He does this while looking at Hanbin. Watching him get undone, closing and opening his mouth as if trying to suppress his moans.  
  
He hooks Hanbin's legs on his waist. Fingers lingering on Hanbin's hole. He feels him shiver under him, and a sigh.  
  
"Can I?" he asks and Hanbin nods.  
  
He wastes no time and searches for the lube on his bedside table. He uncaps it and pours a generous amount on his fingers, rubs it together to make it warm and gently inserts one inside Hanbin.  
  
"Bobby..." he breathes.  
  
Bobby was now kissing his dick. Licking around it while he tries and inserts another finger. He then suckles on the head, tonguing the slit while his fingers search for Hanbin' sensitive nub.  
  
"Ahhh, _fuck_, Bobby..."  
  
He adds a third finger, his tongue now on Hanbin's balls, licking fat stripes and when he feels Hanbin's hips jerk up and he shouts, he smiles and licks his hole.  
  
"Fuck--_ahhh_\---what's that?" Hanbin asks breathlessly.  
  
"Prostate." Bobby answers, licking at Hanbin's hole while he rubs Hanbin's prostate.  
  
He removes his fingers after a few seconds, wipes them on Hanbin's discarded pants, tears open a condom, rolls it in his dick and slathers lube on it.  
  
His tongue laps on Hanbin's neck as he slowly breaches him. Hanbin's fingers were now buried in Bobby's back. Feeling a pang of pain and a bit of pleasure which make his eyes tear up.  
  
"Fuck." Bobby curses in his ear, sweat trickling down his forehead. He's inside Hanbin fully.  
  
He gives Hanbin time to adjust. Trying not to hurt him. Kissing his forehead and wiping the hairs stuck on it with his wrist. He curses again when Hanbin moves under him.  
  
"Bobby please.."  
  
He ignores him, fingers massaging the side of Hanbin's hips. Hanbin moves again, he stares at him, drunk at his eyes, and then he fucks.  
  
Bobby groans and thrusts inside Hanbin. He fucks him at a pace so brutally slow Hanbin cries for more. Then it becomes just that, brutal, he fucks him frantically, hips snapping as he hits Hanbin's prostate coaxing choked off moans and "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby" from Hanbin.  
  
He gives Hanbin sloppy kisses, just their mouths touching together, he holds Hanbin's fingers, locking them with his and fucks him more.  
  
"Bobby, I wanna ride you." Hanbin whispers, his breathing ragged.  
  
Bobby looks up at him, surprised at what's he's asking but he never stops fucking him.  
  
"What?" he asks, trying to make sure he heard it right. Just the thought of Hanbin riding him makes his dick throb.  
  
"Please, let me _ride_ you." Hanbin repeats, this time out loud. Words rolling off his mouth into a moan.  
  
Bobby changes their positions without removing his dick inside Hanbin. Now on his back, he holds the side of Hanbin's hips, urging him to move. So he does. And fuck, Bobby tries to etch it in his mind. He shouldn't forget this. Especially when Hanbin looks so undone, hair sticking on his forehead, sweating and panting as he fucks himself on Bobby's dick.  
  
Bobby gets up and times his thrusts with Hanbin. Everytime the other retreats, Bobby thrusts up, never letting him go for a second. They moan in unison and he does this again and again until Hanbin shakes and spurts thick loads of cum on his and Bobby's stomach. Bobby spills too, biting at Hanbin's neck drawing blood as he sobs and moans his name.  
  
They stay still. Feeling the beats of each other's hearts while breathing raggedly. Bobby lays Hanbin's back down on the bed. Cleans them up with wipes and then snuggles his way to Hanbin's neck, securing his waist with his arms.  
  
Hanbin whispers something. This time, Bobby doesn't hear it. Hanbin kisses Bobby's hair, lulling him to sleep.  
  
He says, "Thank you." out loud.  
  
He whispered "I love how you make me feel" a while ago.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
